


Follicle The Leader

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hair, Long Hair, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: After Connie goes short, Pearl decides to do the opposite.





	Follicle The Leader

“Shoulder length? Mid back? No, that’s too long…ponytail?”

 

Pearl observed her reflection in the waters of her room, her hair shifting length and style on her whims.

 

“Just for fun, let’s try full Rapunzel.”

 

Her hair suddenly reached the ground, Pearl giving a little twirl.

 

“Nice. But seems impractical. I’m not sure how Amethyst manages to fight with hair this long. It would get dirty when you walk anywhere.”

 

As she pondered more new looks, a voice piped up behind her.

 

“Maybe try a single long braid? You’d own that look.”

 

She did just that, smirking at her reflection.

 

“Very nice. Appealing, managed, efficient and…wait, who said that?”

 

Turning around, she was greeted to a smiling Connie. Her face instantly flushed blue.

 

“C-c-Connie! How long have you been standing there?”

 

Strolling across the water, she fiddled with her own freshly chopped hair.

 

“The whole time. I’m surprised you didn’t hear me. I was gonna ask if you wanted to spar, but you were too cute to interrupt. Why so suddenly interested in your hair?”

 

She knew the answer already. But it was fun watching Pearl try and explain it.

 

“Well, you looked so lovely with your new look. I wanted to try it too. And since you went short, I decided to try long. Do you…”

 

Connie stole a kiss before she could even finish her question.

 

“Yes, I think it’s lovely. Then again, you always look lovely  to me. And the funnest part of girls with long hair?”

 

Pearl raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“Is how mussed it looks when you’re done having a roll in the sheets with them.”

 

Pearl actually gulped, recognizing that hungry look in Connie’s eyes.

 

“Oh, here we go again…”


End file.
